Everything You Wanted
by independentwriter-137
Summary: "There, leaning on her doorway was none other than Wade Kinsella, which had to be the last person she wanted to see before her wedding..." Wade visits Zoe before her wedding, what could possible happen? Zade One-shot.


**Everything You Wanted**

* * *

_Okay so I wanted to write fic with a twist at the end, so I figure I'd do Zade and this is what I came up with. I sincerely hope that you are indeed surprised with the ending!_

* * *

Zoe glanced at the mirror and brushed some hair out of her face.

"You look stunnin', Zoe," Anna Beth complimented.

"Yeah," agreed Rose, "When he sees you he'll think you're the most beautiful girl he's ever seen!"

Shelly laughed, "You kidding me, girl? He already thinks she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen."

Anna Beth and Rose started giggling excitedly.

"Guys!" Zoe said, holding her hands up, but couldn't help giggling slightly herself, "Calm down."

"Okay, girls, let's give the bride some breathing room before the wedding," Her mother walked in and began pushing the girls out of the room. "And you do look beautiful, honey," she said to Zoe.

"Thanks, Mom," she smiled.

"Holler if you need anything!" Shelly called before exiting the room.

Zoe chuckled and shook her head slightly at her friends; they were all so excited for her.

She looked in the mirror again and fingered her veil bit her lip. She still couldn't quite believe it. She was getting married.

She, Zoe Hart, was getting married.

She couldn't help it, she smiled. She was finally getting everything she wanted, a fairy tale wedding with a fairy tale kind of fiancé, in a fairy tale kind of life. Maybe the fairy tale had a rough beginning, but she wouldn't change the end for anything.

She heard a low whistle and her head whipped in the direction of the sound.

There, leaning on her doorway was none other than Wade Kinsella, which had to be the _last_ person she wanted to see right now.

She took in the sight of him, all dressed up in a tuxedo with his hair actually brushed and everything. For a brief moment, her mind went to that night during the storm, how he looked standing in her doorway, slightly wet from the rain—

No, she shook her head, she couldn't think like that now.

"I should call for Shelly to get your ass out of here," she crossed her arms.

Wade smirked, "Yeah, but you won't."

Zoe's heart swelled a little when he smirked, just like it always had, but just like always, she ignored it. "What are you doing here, Wade?" she asked, exasperated.

"What? Can't see the bride before the wedding?" he countered.

"Wade, I told you—"

"Not to go anywhere near you before the wedding, I know, but I just…needed to see you," he told her, moving closer to her. His eyes ran up her body from head to toe, "You look beautiful, doc," he complimented.

Zoe flushed and smiled, "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself either."

They stood there for a moment or two, just staring at each other.

"Wade, I really think you should—" Zoe said after a while.

"I know," Wade interrupted, "I'll be gone in a minute."

He walked around the room, taking in all the makeup and mirrors in the room, "You know, I think I might just miss you blowin' out the fuse box."

Zoe smiled at the mention of the fuse box, "I'm sure you'll get over that fast."

Wade shrugged, "Maybe," he said, edging closer to her.

"You nervous?" he asked her.

"Maybe a little," she admitted.

"Why?" he asked, "You're getting everything you wanted."

"Yeah, I know," she nodded, "I just don't like thinking of everyone staring at me, I mean what if I trip while I'm walking down the isle or something?" she looked down, he cheeks tinged with red.

"Hey," he lifted her chin up so she was looking at him, "They'll only be staring cause' of how beautiful you look."

"Wade I—"

"Shut up, doc," he said before he pressing his lips to hers. Like whenever they kissed, her mind short-circuited.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she shouldn't be doing this, but that didn't stop her from knotting her fingers in his hair, no doubt messing it up. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Wade! Where're you—" She vaguely heard Lavon call out before he stopped abruptly at the doorway.

"Zoe! Wade!" He yelled, and the two jumped apart. Zoe looked down, blushing a dark shade of red while Wade stood there awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Lavon made a sound of disapproval and shook his head, "I'm disappointed in you two, especially you, Wade, you promised me you wouldn't."

"Lavon, I—"

"Shut it, Wade," Lavon walked over to Wade and pulled his arm roughly towards the doorway, "How many times do I have to tell you it is bad luck to see your bride before the wedding?"

* * *

_So Wade and Zoe's getting married! Did you see the ending coming? I hope you got a kick out of it ;) Anyway, leave a review please!_

_-Indy_


End file.
